Enemies
Enemies are opponents that the player will face most in Shank and Shank 2. These are various types that can be found: Standard A normal sized and commonplace enemy. They can be found wielding both melee and ranged weapons. They have average health, but are capable of swarming the player character. Some variants are capable of throwing grenades. Regular enemies.png Regular enemies2.png Regular enemies3.png|This regular enemies can throw grenades Big Bulk-up sized enemies, which possess more resistance to bullets (It sometimes won't affect their movement) but, can still be damaged with melee attacks. They can use a variety ofo weapons, including shotguns with shields, door-breaking devices, Miniguns, Flamethrowers, and Grenade launchers. But, generally, they only used their physical power (charge, punch, and alike). Big Enemies can't be thrown away in the first Shank game. However, in Shank 2, the big enemies can now be pounced on and thrown, but they have a wake up attack that knocks back Shank if he is too close to make up for this. Big enemies.png Shank-2-Article-Picture.jpg Dogs Animals that can move rapidly and pounce. Usually found in an open field. They can be thrown with holding the guard button. Once pounced, Player can still release Shank with the pick up button. In Shank 2 there are wolves, who cannot be pounced or grabbed normally. Once grabbed, Shank/Corina will instantly toss them forward (or backwards if the player inputs the command first). Fat Large enemies that appear in Shank 2. They are very fat enemies and have almost as much health as a big enemy. Fat enemies attack by charging at you surprisingly fast or jumping high in the air and crushing you with a belly flop. Some fat enemies may wield Flamethrowers that shoot fireballs. Like the big enemy in Shank 2, they have a wake up attack that knocks back Shank if he is too close. They are very vulnerable to weapons such as the chainsaw and shotgun. fatguy.png|The very first Fat enemy you encounter in Shank 2. "Fee fi fo fum! HERE I COME!" Small Appearing in Shank 2, they are short enemies that have low health but are pretty fast and hard to hit. They mainly attack by jumping and grabbing Shank and punching him multiple times before kicking him back, or with simple roundhouse kicks. Many of them like to throw grenades or molotov cocktails while running around, which makes them pretty annoying. Bombers Appearing only in Shank 2's survival mode, the Bomber is a variant of the small enemy. They are the ones that the players have to prevent from planting the bombs at the supply stations. They mainly attack by throwing grenades or roundhouse kicking like a typical small enemy. Bombers pose a big threat in large numbers, as they like to camp around supply stations where they have planted bombs and they throw many grenades to prevent you from defusing them, which can do lots of damage and knockback. They can be grabbed and kicked into other enemies and explode. incomingbomber.png|Incoming Bomber Bomberplanting.png|A bomber planting a bomb Boss Appearing only in Shank 2's Survival mode, the Boss is a gigantic enemy that is encountered every 6 rounds. They have a huge amount of health, and can do allot of damage. He mainly attacks with punches and hard strikes which have long reach because of his size, and he can grab you or your partner and do a German suplex or slam you to the ceiling, the second grab attack can be stopped by having your partner knock him out of it though. Using Traps, grenades, or other weapons from the shop may make it much easier to take him down. One Boss is hard enough but in later boss rounds they are accompanied by other enemies and bombers making it much harder. shank 2 boss.png|Incoming Boss hqdefault.jpg|The 'Down in the Farm' map has one big trap in the middle that easily kills the Boss if you get him to fall into it giant.png|The Boss' imposing stature makes even Big enemies look small. Warthog Appearing in Shank 2, these creaures charge back and forth blindly which can hurt and knock back Shank quite badly if he gets in its way. They can hurt other enemies though. In Survival mode, these creatures can be bought from the shop to assist you. Zombie Appearing ony in Shank 2's Survival mode, Zombies are basically zombified versions of standard, big, fat, bomber, and Boss enemies. They first show up in Round 13 and in subsequent rounds. Zombies are very lethal, as they are about twice as fast and can do twice as much damage compared to their normal counterparts. They are probably a reference to Nazi Zombies from the Call of Duty series. standardzombies.png|standard zombies BigZombie.png|A Big Zombie FatZombie.png|A Fat Zombie zombiebomber.png|An incoming Zombie bomber zombieboss.png|An Incoming Zombie Boss Category:Gameplay Category:Characters Category:Stubs Category:Shank Gameplay